Inside Out (Looney Tunes and the Hudson Stage Style)
Looney Tunes and the Hudson Stage's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jill - Anastasia *Bill - Burt Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Boo (Monsters, Inc.) *Joy - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Fear - Vesa Silventoinen *Bing Bong - Genie (Aladdin) *Jill's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jill's Sadness - She-Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Margaret Wade (Dennis the Menace) *Jill's Fear - Gina Gillotti (Dennis the Menace) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Meg - Phoebe (Kid Vs. Kat) *3 Year Old Meg - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Dream Director - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) *Rainbow Unicorn - Starlight Glimmer (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Jangles the Clown - Dr. Strangeglove (Moshi Monsters) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Joy - Tweety (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Anger - Beastly (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Coop Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Jordan's Joy - He-Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Disgust - He-Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Anger - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Fear - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Cool Girl - Lucy Loud (The Loud House) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6Teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Goth Female Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Goth Female Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Goth Female Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl's Anger - Trina Riffin (Grojband) *Cool Girl's Fear - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Teacher - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Teacher's Joy - Cheer Bear's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Proud Heart Cat's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear's Aunt (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) See Also *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and the Hudson Stage Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and the Hudson Stage Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and the Hudson Stage Style) - Cheer Bear Quick Thinking *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and the Hudson Stage Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk We Should Cry *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and the Hudson Stage Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and the Hudson Stage Style) - Squidward Tentacles My Bad *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and the Hudson Stage Style) - Vesa Silventoinen Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and the Hudson Stage Style): Millie Burtonburger's First Date? *Inside Out (Looney Tunes and the Hudson Stage Style) - Transcripts Gallery Cheer Bear.png|Cheer Bear as Joy Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Sadness Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Disgust Squidward.png|Squidward Tentacles as Anger Category:Looney Tunes and the Hudson Stage Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG